bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Swordsman Farlon
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10335 |no = 494 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 101 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 48, 53, 58, 63, 68, 73, 78 |normal_distribute = 30, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 48, 56, 64, 72, 80, 88, 96, 104 |bb_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 21, 47, 57, 67, 75, 83, 91, 97, 103, 107, 111 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the 12 Guardians who wielded fire and his blade as he pursued the traitors. Hearing that his girlfriend Ramna had betrayed the gods and left their land, filled with rage he chased after the traitors, not even leaving time for his wounds to heal. He directed his angry flames toward his former allies who now sided with Sodis. It's said that even his girlfriend's heartfelt plea couldn't change his mind. In the end, no one knows upon whom or what his angry blade fell. |summon = No one can quell my anger! My flames will scorch everything! It matters not who stands before me! |fusion = Nngh, it's so hot! This burning feeling inside of me has ignited my soul! |evolution = I will be the strongest! Until then I must keep going forth. My soul still burns strong! | hp_base = 4680 |atk_base = 1422 |def_base = 1422 |rec_base = 1422 | hp_lord = 6202 |atk_lord = 1800 |def_lord = 1800 |rec_lord = 1800 | hp_anima = 6945 |rec_anima = 1602 |atk_breaker = 1998 |def_breaker = 1602 |atk_guardian = 1602 |def_guardian = 1998 |rec_guardian = 1701 |def_oracle = 1701 | hp_oracle = 5905 |rec_oracle = 2097 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Burning Unity |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Fire types |lstype = Attack |bb = Red Ignition |bbdescription = 9 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 160 |sbb = Crimson Wing |sbbdescription = 12 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies & own Def decreased by half and massive boost to Atk power for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% boost to Atk, -50% boost to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 250 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10334 |evointo = 10336 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 10191 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Farlon 3 }}